narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mitsuki Yuki
Ummmm How does she have two kekkei genkai that have nothing to do with each other? and "Chaos Control" really..... I bet its a space-time jutsu which would be crossover... please either stick to established bloodlines when using canon clans or make fanon clans..... im sick of seeing this stuff everytime I see your work that your changing canon clans.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well for one its not really a kekkei genkai I jutsu it their until I finish it. Under the Chaos Control section i said it was a proposed special ability gained during the spirit crossing like one of my other characters Matsuo Taiki. Which ties into another ability called a Spirit Technique which is a Hiden Techniques of a group I call G.R.A.V. ......, I already made Spiritual Techniques and if your going to do all this, dont connect them to canon clans please..... because adding this stuff to a canon clan like the hyuga and the uchiha is breaking canon as they cant do what your proposing.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 15:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Two or three of my characters have the Spirit Technique already and mine if different then yours. From from what i just saw yours has to do with weapons or something. I really dont see the problem with her having that ability...so im guessing from what your are saying if spirits are bound to a Hyuga or uchiha they cant use them. Incorrect, my technique dont have anything to do with weapons, the weapons work in conjunction not the base. and what i am saying is that if the clan doesnt have spirit jutsu you cant add them to the clan as the uchiha's power comes from its sharingan and to have an uchiha without sharingan is virtually not an uchiha (although not every member can awaken it.) and the hyuga are all born wit hthe ability to use the byakugan so to have a hyuga without byakugan is impossible. So please unlink your characters from the clans if your not going to follow the canon precedents. It would be much easier to make a fanon clan to do all your trying to do.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) like i said the spirit jutsu is a Hiden Technique of G.R.A.V and it could be taught to anyone. Just because they dont have the sharingan they are still an uchiha same goes for the hyuga (I would love to give her a combo of the both but I cant). And what I breifly stated in the bio her eyes "started off as the/ resembled byakugan then changed into the sharingan before changing again to just a red eye". But what ever as stating my case for it doesn't really seem to matter. Ive told you a hundred times, to have a hybrid (which in my opinion defeats the purpose) means that they have one byakugan eye and one eye that is normal and can activate the sharingan as that was what was stated my Kishimoto in an interview. A combination of the two is impossible due to that statement, im not being an ass towards you its just what I have to say as an admin of this wiki and to uphold the rules to follow the canon.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 17:27, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I never said that you where being an ass i know that you have to do and stuff i know about what Kishimoto said about it the thing is it tried to having and him being able activating them simultaneously for a limtied but it go deleated before i could change anything.